nlss_jargon_etymologiesfandomcom-20200214-history
JSmithOTI
Josh Smith, also known by his username JSmithOTI ("OTI" being short for "On the Internet"),[http://www.youtube.com/jsmithoti JSmithOTI's Channel - YouTube] and sometimes JSmith_OTI, or sometimes just J Smith[https://twitter.com/#!/JSmith_OTI J Smith (JSmith_OTI) on Twitter] is a YouTuber who makes Let's Plays. His YouTube introduction states that he's here to "hang out, play games, and have a few laughs for the enjoyment of the masses". Together with his friends Ryan "Northernlion" Letourneau and Michael "michaelalfox" Fox, he formed a part of Saving Progress, a podcast that has been on halt for quite some time and may never return. He now regularly joins his friends Northernlion and RockLeeSmile for the Northernlion Live Super Show on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays, and broadcasts his point of view on his TwitchTV channel. He also streams on Twitch of his own volition, and announces when he streams on his twitter. Personal life Unlike his Saving Progress co-hosts, JSmithOTI is a U.S. citizen rather than Canadian. He's from Pittsburgh, but lived in North Carolina during most of his Youtube career. He studied abroad in Scotland for a semester. He made friends with Northernlion through the Internet, Xbox Live, and a video-game website they made together when they were young.JSmith On The Road- Ep. 0 [Pilot (Of My Car) - YouTube] He first appeared on YouTube alongside Northernlion during the latter's Let's Look At of Orion Dino Beatdown.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-kO7S8PU1g Let's Look At - Orion: Dino Beatdown - YouTube] As of September 8, 2013, JSmithOTI announced that a number of circumstances has allowed him to make YouTube his primary job.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_DEGQKW4SY0 JSmithOTI Big Announcement! Vlog! - YouTube] 52-hour livestream On Friday 26 April 2013, Smith started a livestream on Twitch.TV that ultimately ran for fifty-two hours and peaked at almost three thousand viewers at one time. The livestream included multiple co-hosts and visitors; ranging from the usual group – such as Northernlion, RockLeeSmile, Ohmwrecker, AlpacaPatrol, Green9090, RedPandaGamer, and michaelalfox – to other YouTubers, such as PrescriptionPixel and PewDiePie.Reddit: Short list of everyone who had been on the stream After Smith fell asleep during the stream, an impromptu script reading of Pulp Fiction was started, which took three and a half hours to finish.YouTube: Pulp Fiction - A YouTube Reading A script reading of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, which they read soon after, took almost five hours.YouTube: JSmith Super Stream: Reading Star Wars Episode IV with #MikeBithellTumblr: Daz performs Star Wars live to nearly 3000 people Towards the end, many indie game developers such as Mike Bithell (developer of Thomas Was Alone), Daniel "Kappische" Kaplan (of Mojang), Stewart Gilray of Just Add Water (current developer of the Oddworld series), and Shahid Kamal Ahmad of Sony joined the stream to discuss indie game development. This stream also boosted Mike Bithell's popularity with Josh's playing of his indie game Thomas Was Alone, and more notably through the creation of the nickname "#MikeBithell" (hashtag Mike Bithell). Mike Bithell also became friends with the NLSS (Northernlion Live Super Show) crew due to this stream, hopping in on Skype calls and giving away free codes of Thomas Was Alone. This stream also spawned another popular catchphrase, "#butterjail", which inspired numerous tweets and fan drawings. The Gospel of JSmithOTI At a point JSmithOTI died, He went to Heaven where he met Blue Baby. After about a month hanging with Blue Baby, drinking and trolling Blue Baby sent JSmithOTI back to earth to spread his word, but at that point JSmith had forgot the word of the crybaby. Now he troll NLSS because he is to ashamed to come back Trivia * JSmithOTI's birthday is on 20 August.YouTube: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY * Is also known as Scumlord, JScumOTI, ScumSmith69, Scumbag, JSmithOTScum and often times just Scum. * JSmith died and became a ghost who haunts the NLSS to this day... Gallery JSmithOTI shrugging.jpg|JSmithOTI, shrugging.Twitter message: @JSmith_OTI: Me trying to find a house to ... maybeanalcoholicJSmith.PNG|Jsmith, drinking ZandJSmith.PNG|JSmith and his brother ZSmith, drinking External links * JSmithOTI's Twitter page (@JSmithOTI) * JSmithOTI's YouTube channel * JSmithOTI's Twitch channel References Category:NLSS Crew